Completely Normal
by Duskgaze
Summary: Luke Baker was bullied at his last school because he was mixed Cherokee and Quileute . Now living in La Push, he meets the local tribe, and of course the cold ones . This will contain yaoi, smut and just about anything else you want. Edwardxjacob edwardxoc
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark grey morning. It was a different setting for Luke Baker. He was used to the always sunny mornings, dressing up in his best shorts and favourite t shirt.

"Luke get up!" His father called from downstairs.

His house was relatively okay, concidering it was just the two of them. It was a two story house, with two bedrooms, a guest room. A bathroom, a shower, a living room and a back garden . The Cherokee liked to live simple lives and this was as close to simple they could get.

At seventeen he didn't even know how to use a stove or a washing machine. His dad said they didn't need to know things like that. That they should follow the life of their ancestors.

"Luke! Breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'm coming!" Luke called, pulling on a pair of pants and a lose t shirt. He ruffled his short light brown hair. He hated his skin. It was so pale it looked like he was sick. His eyes were a stormy blue-green colour and he had two full lips. His dad on the other hand was tall tan and handsome even at 50.

His dad was Cherokee while his mother who had run off with another man, was Quileute. He got teased a lot for being "halfcast" so moved to La Push, Washington, knowing that there was a reservation there. Today was his first day at school and Luke was dreading it.

Luke quickly brushed his teeth, washed himself and then walked downstairs where his father was eating at the table.

50 year old Keith Baker. Retired restaurant owner and now working in a downtown cafe.

Luke guessed it was an okay pay and all, enough to keep this shabby old thing since he didn't work himself.

"Your food is cold..." Dad said as he looked at his son's face.

"And what the fuck is that on your face?"

"Its eyeliner dad. It helps hide the scars on my eyes..."

"You have no fucking..."

"Dad you almost beat me shitless two days ago. I don't want to be teased on the first day of school," Luke said, sitting down to eat his food.

His dad sighed and ran a hand through his dyed black hair.

"I'm sure the rez school isn't that bad. They're all Quileute so that's good I guess..." He rambled on.

Luke didn't hear him. He hoped he couldn't get teased. He wanted to be among his kind. But he'd soon find out, how different these kids were.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke stood up from his seat. The bus pulled infront of the school. It was relatively large with a campus to match.

Luke slid out from his place once the kids walked out.

"Have a good first day Luke!" The Driver said.

He made an effort to learn all the students faces and names. Luke felt like he could at least get along with the driver.

The man tipped his blue hat and Luke took the first couple steps off the bus. He looked around. Everyone had long hair, even the boys and russet coloured skin. Again Luke felt like a complete outcast. Luke felt running back into the bus and asking the driver to take him back home but he didn't. He heled his head high, his bangs covering one of his eyes. He moved it out of the way quickly as his feet hit the tarmaced floor.

Luke swung his bag over both shoulders and turned and walked into the building not bothering to talk to any of the students. Which ment he didn't look where he was going.

He suddenly bumped into a built chest and he instantly found his face to flush red. Shit.

"Watch where you're going fag!" The boy said.

Awesome. On his first day he happened to run into the school homophobe.

"A-ah I'm sorry. Its my first day..." Luke said. He felt stupid for stammering.

"Oh really?" The boy suddenly grinned.

"Why don't me and my friends show you where the office is?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me. He was hot. More then hot. He was BOILING. I flinched and his grin got even wider.

"Its fine. I-I'll find it on my own..."

"No I insist. Come on," he said, taking him to his group of friends.

There was three of them, all russet coloured and long hair.

"Hey guys. This guys new. He wants to know where the 'office' is," he said, emphasising the word office.

Like him his friends started to grin.

"Sure. Well show you where it is," a boy with a chizzled jaw said.

The all surronded Luke.

* * *

The first blow came as a shock, aiming at his face. Luke coughed. He didn't get a chance to look up as another punch landed in his stomach, leaving him winded.

The boys laughed, watching Luke fall to the floor.

The hard mettle of the boys shoe came into contact with Luke's rib cage.

Luke felt the taste of blood rise in his throat. It took all his will power not to throw it up.

"Little fag's brave. He hasn't yelled out yet."

The boy who caught him smiled.

"What if we give him a swerlie for good measure?"

"Can I do it?!" The youngest asked. He looked about 15. He had the sweetest face. You wouldn't have thought he would be a bully.

"Sure Seth," the ringleader smirked.

The boy gripped at Luke's hair with a hard grip and forced him up. Luke wobbled on his legs. His jaw was dislocated, his nose broken his eyes puffy.

"Please..." Luke begged.

The boy led him in the toilet and the gang stood by and watched as Seth dunked his head and flushed the chain taking pleasure in watching the boy choke.

He lifted his head out and smiled.

"Had enough?" He sneered.

He knew Luke didn't have enough air in him to speak.

"One more for good luck," the ringleader said.

Seth nodded and dunked his head again, flushing the chain. Luke closed his eyes, his lungs screaming for air.

The boy then let go of his hair and bang on the wall. Luke fell unconscious not before seeing the guilt of the youngest member.


End file.
